


Birthday Surprise

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Femslash Drabbles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Kara gets an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> A/N: This is not meant to be a slight to the Danvers Sisters scene, just thought this would be cute. Also happy birthday fictorium!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Kara slumps against the door and closes her eyes.

_It’s ok_ , she thinks to herself. No matter how many times she tries, it doesn’t help.

She sets the ice cream on the counter and hunts for a spoon.  She eats her first mouthful then pauses as a light knock sounds on her door. 

She scans and it’s...M’gann?

M’gann smiles hesitantly and lifts the bag. “I thought cupcakes but Alex mentioned these are your favorite once.”

Kara smiles as she takes the bag. “Thank you, you didn’t have to-”

M’gann shrugs. “Happy Earth Birthday.”

Kara widens the door. “Stay?”

“Sure.”


End file.
